dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Cooking
The Holiday Cooking event started on December 19, 2012 and lasted until January 2, 2013 as part of the 2012 Holiday Event. Users could find ingredients and recipes that were scattered around the DC website. By combining basic ingredients, new recipes could be discovered. After a user collected all 17 of the basic ingredients, "red star" recipe cards would begin to appear in addition to ingredients. These "red star" recipes were usually more complex, and gave users a ticket for the 2012 Holiday raffle. As they were used for raffle entries, it was not possible to create a dish from a red star recipe until the user found the relevant recipe card. Once a user collected their first ingredient, they would gain a Cream Pie Badge to commemorate their participation in the 2012 Holiday Cooking event. After finishing all recipes the Cream Pie Badge turned into a Pumpkin Pie Badge. As part of the 2012 Holiday event, Holiday Cooking was also used to unlock an additional mini-game, Gingerbread House Decorating. After discovering and making a gingerbread house through the cooking game, users could decorate and share their own gingerbread house. Contributors *Coding - TJ09 *Organizer - Thuban *Badges - Kiffren *Room Art - Mysfytt *Sprite Artists - listed below Badges Recipe Cards Frequently Asked Questions FAQ information provided by via the news thread: 2012-12-18 - 2012 Holiday Event Show/Hide the FAQ *'Where do I get ingredients?' :Basic ingredients have to be gathered. You can find them randomly around the site. More advanced ingredients have to be made from combinations of the basic ingredients. *'Where do I get recipes?' :Experiment! Lots of recipes can only be discovered by choosing the right combination of ingredients. Once you have all of the basic ingredients, you'll be able to find advanced recipes around the site instead. These advanced recipes cannot be discovered, even if you know the ingredients. *'I can't discover any recipes!' :That's not a question, but here's some help anyway: A lot of key items can be made by cooking or preparing a single ingredient. Once you have these, you'll be able to prepare advanced recipes more easily. Also, try looking at advanced recipes. See what items you don't have, and think about how you could possibly make those missing items. *'How do the raffle tickets work?' :You get one raffle ticket for each advanced (starred) recipe you successfully make. You only get entered once per recipe; even if you make the item multiple times, it only counts the first time. *'How do I cook on a mobile device?' :The cooking feature works just fine on mobile browsers. Simply tap the recipe you want to make, or tap ingredients to add them to a blank recipe. *'How do I know when I'm done?' :When you're done, your badge will change from an cream pie to a pumpkin pie. If this happens, you have discovered and made all of the recipes. *'How many ingredients, common recipes and red star recipes are there?' :There are '''17 basic ingredients', 33 common recipes and 40 red star recipes, which makes a total of 90 food items in the Holiday Cooking Event.'' Collection of Recipes List of all recipes. (Source: Dragon Cave Recipes : ALL the food!) There are two main types of recipes which are labeled as "Preparation" and "Oven". It takes a lot of trial and error to attempt recipes. For successful recipes you gain the recipe card. For failures, the following message is displayed: "You throw all of the ingredients together... And the result is a giant mess. You toss it into the garbage before anyone notices." Common Recipes There were 33 basic recipes that could be created: Show/Hide the Common Recipes Red Star Recipes There were 40 possible "red star" dishes that could be made. Recipes with a red star in the upper right corner functioned as raffle tickets for the 2012 Holiday raffle. To enter, users had to collect the recipe card, then make the recipe. Show/Hide the Red Star Recipes Sprites and Sprite Artist(s) Here you can see all items that could be discovered. Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Dolphinsong Category:Earthgirl Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Imbecamiel Category:JOTB Category:Kiffren Category:Mysfytt Category:ParticleSoup Category:Pokemonfan13 Category:Sif Category:Thuban Category:Wynni Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Cooking - 2012